ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2008 - (12/24/2008) Special Task Force Report/Accounts Banned
Dec. 24, 2008 03:00 PST From: FINAL FANTASY XI Accounts Banned (Dec. 24) We would like to report the termination today of multiple accounts held by players involved in the usage of third-party tools or cheats, or engaged in RMT (Real Money Trading) activities. Based on the results of our investigation, around 12,860 PlayOnline accounts were terminated while around 430 accounts were temporarily suspended. Additionally, we have increased the number of mass banning actions against certain PlayOnline violations in order to prevent illegal acts. Details of the violations are as follows: - Usage of tools that allow enhanced character movement Week of November 16, Approx. 130 cases Week of November 23, Approx. 360 cases Week of November 30, Approx. 700 cases Week of December 7, Approx. 480 cases Week of December 14, Approx. 450 cases Week of December 21, Approx. 190 cases - Usage of tools that circumvent game mechanics with respect to the timing of ability use, etc. in certain areas or at points where Notorious Monsters appear December 22, Approx. 30 cases - Using cheats to automatically repeat a particular action Week of November 16, Approx. 380 cases Week of November 23, Approx. 1,770 cases Week of November 30, Approx. 870 cases Week of December 7, Approx. 660 cases Week of December 14, Approx. 60 cases Week of December 21, Approx. 60 cases - Gil and item exchange for real world money Week of November 16, Approx. 180 cases Week of November 23, Approx. 240 cases Week of November 30, Approx. 500 cases Week of December 7, Approx. 840 cases Week of December 14, Approx. 630 cases Week of December 21, Approx. 90 cases - Instances of areas or monster monopolization Week of November 16, Approx. 10 cases Week of November 23, Approx. 80 cases Week of November 30, Approx. 110 cases Week of December 7, Approx. 140 cases Week of December 14, Approx. 180 cases Week of December 21, Approx. 60 cases - Use of synthesis/auction house for RMT purposes Week of November 16, Approx. 100 cases Week of November 23, Approx. 20 cases Week of November 30, Approx. 30 cases Week of December 7, Approx. 30 cases Week of December 14, Approx. 50 cases Week of December 21, Approx. 10 cases - Involved in compromised accounts Week of November 16, Approx. 220 cases Week of November 23, Approx. 120 cases Week of November 30, Approx. 100 cases Week of December 7, Approx. 360 cases Week of December 14, Approx. 140 cases - Improper use of free trial accounts Week of November 16, Approx. 160 cases Week of November 23, Approx. 900 cases Week of November 30, Approx. 540 cases Week of December 7, Approx. 650 cases Week of December 14, Approx. 500 cases Week of December 21, Approx. 160 cases The termination of these accounts has led to the removal of approximately 1.8 billion gil from circulation. We would like to remind players that in addition to adversely affecting game balance, the use of third-party tools or cheats can also have consequences that are not immediately obvious, such as introducing damaging viruses or comprising the security of private account details. Usage of third-party tools will not be tolerated within FINAL FANTASY XI, and we will continue to severely penalize any players found to be in violation of the PlayOnline Member Agreement. As we continue to ensure a fun and balanced environment for FINAL FANTASY XI, we hope that our players enjoy the game as it was intended and take care to avoid involvement in activities that violate the PlayOnline Member Agreement. Thank you for your continued cooperation and understanding.